Undying Love
by Sango-Chan 101
Summary: They've been through Eternal Midnight. Alicia and Jackson were the Love Puppet of the Volturi. Now, they all get to prove their Undying Love. The 3rd book in my Eternal Midnight series. What else could go wrong? Never ask that...
1. Book 1: Alicia

**Undying Love**

**Book 1: Alicia**

I stood there, still taken aback by the scene I had just seen put together.

Tiffany's wedding was exactly as she had described-as I had drawn. It was even more beautiful in person.

I looked down and played with my custom dress. Alice had made the dresses according to the original design and took them to Tiffany to get approval. Tiffany had called in her bridesmaids and told them to tell Alice to make one change, except for me. I was told to make two changes since I was her maid of honor.

Rosalie had kept the length the same but had Alice make the bottom ruffled and loose instead of straight and tight. The top was tight until it got to her waist which was where it started to get loose and flow around her.

Alice added a layer of silver gossamer over her dress. On the gossamer were intricate designs made of silver glitter.

Bella added a belt to the dress. It was blue cloth with gems on it.

I had Alice change my length just a bit. The shortest part was on my left thigh and ruffles trailed down to the longest part which touched my right leg above my ankle. The second change I made was adding gems to the ruffles.

Then the bridesmaids got to pick their own hair and makeup.

Rosalie straightened her hair. She left it alone other than that. She had black eye shadow that had the smokey eye effect. She wore a light pink lip gloss. She looked beautiful, as always.

Alice had her hair flipped up in her normal pixie cut. She had on eye shadow that matched the glitter on her dress. Her lips were a pale and pretty pink. She was also wearing her choker.

Bella's hair had been pulled to the side in a low ponytail that hung on her shoulder, showing off her waves nicely. Very simple, very Bella.

My hair was _way _different that it normally was. Alice had done it for me. She had placed it in a high ponytail. The ponytail was curled but the rest of my hair was straight. I had put on a small tiara that had gems on it to match the bottom of my dress. I had on glittery, metallic blue eye shadow that matched the two blue strips on my dress. I left my lips alone.

All four of us had eyeliner and mascara on to highlight our yellow eyes. And we all wore black heels.

All in all, we looked beautiful.

Emmett, Jasper, Jackson, and Jacob all looked very great.

They had all gotten tuxedos. They had black pants, a black jacket, a white undershirt, and a black bow tie. In the jacket pocket was a blue piece of silk. Then, Tiffany had given them the same assignment.

Emmett had added a blue belt to his, matching the color theme. No sparkles.

_Sad face. _I laughed at myself.

Jasper had added a black hat with a blue strip of cloth around it. Again, no sparkles. The guys were too _manly _for that. Ha.

Jackson had a silver chain to go around his neck, and one hanging off of his belt loops.

Jacob had added and Indian inspired necklace around his neck.

They all wore black dress shoes.

The guys were extremely handsome.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of music. I looked around at the people sitting in the chairs. They all wore very nice clothes. All of them were vampires. It made me a little nervous at first but I got used to it. The werewolves refused to attend.

We got lined up with our escorts. I stood in front with Jackson, our arms connected as in any wedding. Behind us were Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, and finally Bella and Jacob.

We walked up the aisle and split off to our sides. I played around with the velvet box I had in my hand. It held Seth's ring in it. Jackson had Tiffany's ring. My other hand was behind my back, playing with my engagement ring. I smiled, remembering why I had that.

A limousine pulled up and a man stepped out of the driver's seat. He walked to the back of the car and opened the door. Seth stepped out wearing the suit the guys had originally worn. He looked very nice. He walked up the aisle to stand in his place.

That car pulled away but was quickly replaced with another one. A different man stepped out of the driver's seat and he opened the back door, just as the first time. Edward stepped out wearing a suit similar, if not identical, to Seth's. He helped Tiffany out of the car.

She looked beautiful.

She wore her dress, of course, but it was different. It had all the original features of my drawing and nothing more or less, but it still looked different. It looked better than a drawing. I loved it. Alice had done a great job.

Tiffany wore a powdery blue eye shadow that was smokey like Rose's. Of course eye liner and mascara. Her lips she had decided to leave natural, like mine.

Her hair was pulled up on top of her head behind a tiara. Attached to the tiara was her veil, which flowed out behind her and was as long as her dress.

She wore white high heels.

I had never seen my sister so beautiful.

Edward grabbed her arm and they began walking down the aisle. My eyes watered. I thought of Mom. She would be so proud of her.

_I miss you, Mom. I hope you're proud of us, _I thought.

In my heart, I knew she was.

The ceremony itself had begun. I listened to Tiffany and Seth say their vows. Even though they were almost exactly alike, it seemed as though they each had their own meaning.

"I promise to love and cherish you, for the rest of our lives. Through the happiest and the worst of it all. I will be by your side for forever and always as your wife, Tiffany Clearwater," Tiffany said.

"I promise to love and cherish you, for the rest of our lives. Through the happiest and the worst of it all. I will be by your side for forever and always as your husband, Seth Clearwater," Seth said.

"By the power vested in me, I join this man and woman together in holy matrimony. You may now kiss your bride," the priest said.

Seth grabbed Tiff's neck and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped. A lot of people were crying, including me. I was so happy for her.

Hello, after party.

Despite the fact that we were all vampires, there was beer. Many people were drinking it, to my surprise.

Alice and Jasper were dancing beautifully to the fast pace music. He was twirling her around and flipping her. It was really good.

Bella and Edward were sitting with Rosalie watching Emmett as he told a joke.

Carlisle and Esme were standing by the bar talking with a few friends from England.

I leaned into Jackson as I watched Tiffany dance with Seth. Tiff had already danced with the others in order. I couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect. Though I felt bad for Seth. None of his brothers, as he called them, were here for him. I figured a few wanted to be here, but Sam was a douche. I growled under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked me.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some unpleasant things," I replied.

He pulled my face up to meet his, his lips soft against mine. He pulled back. "Don't worry about whatever it is. This is your sister's wedding. We can deal with it later." He smiled. "Together."

I smiled up at him and began to kiss him again.

"UH BU-BUP! NO!" Emmett crashed in between us. "No, kissing, kids. It causes STD's." He laughed at his joke. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Carry on you hormone ruled teenagers." He walked away laughing at my blush. Stupid blood.

Jackson laughed which made me blush even more.

"Don't laugh," I said.

"It's okay. It's not like we plan on doing that any time soon," he said.

I nodded, suddenly shy with the current subject.

"I love you."

He surprised me by the sentence. But I smiled anyways. "I love you too."

"WOOOO!" Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and a few other male vampires yelled. I laughed and began to walk over to see what the big deal was.

The after party had been crazy. But the day had passed and we could get back to normal.

I was sitting on the couch, leaning against Jackson, watching television. Tiffany and Seth were sitting on the other side of the couch. They had chosen not to go on a honeymoon. Tiffany said it was overrated. Too many people do that right after their wedding. So they decided not to.

Jackson pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I kissed back with interest. Tiffany giggled and I waved my hand in her direction. Jackson placed his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I put my hands on his neck. I had one knee on each side of his legs. I stood so I was on my knees.

After a few seconds, I heard Jasper clear his throat. I looked up. He was standing there, holding Alice's hand. They were both smiling, amused.

"Okay, shut it," I said. I stood up and walked over to them. "Want something?"

"Not really," Alice said. "We were just checking on you guys."

"Everything is fine."

"Seems so," Jasper said.

"Shut it!"

Jasper laughed and Alice led him from the room. Tiffany laughed again and walked outside with Seth following. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jackson again.

"Where were we?" Jackson said.

He pulled me onto him in the same position. I kissed him eagerly and I loved the way it felt to have a man's caress again. I realized I had craved it so much.

I pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

"Hmmm." He kissed me once. "I love you, too." He pulled my face closer to his and he moaned against my lips. His mood was...Oh god.

I pulled back, still smiling, using all of my acting skills to hide my emotion. "I'll be back. I need to talk to Alice about something."

"Hurry back," he said wistfully.

"I will."

I stood up and walked up the stairs to Alice's room. I opened the door and found Jasper on top of Alice. He was kissing her neck, her face peaceful.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" I said.

"Yes," Jasper muttered between kisses.

"Jasper," Alice scolded, smacking his back. She pushed him onto his side, then turned to face me. "What do you need?"

I ignored Jasper's expression of irritation and said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Jackson kind of went...weird."

"Weird?"

"His mood." I looked to my newly acquired father. "Help me?"

He looked into the distance, seriously focusing. His eyes faded back to the present and he smiled. He thought this was funny. "Wow."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Jackson wants Alicia," he explained.

I blushed as Alice's mouth fell open.

Jasper looked up at me. "What do you plan to do? It's not like you have parents holding you back."

"I don't know. I've never done that before, so I'm not sure." I looked down. This was embarrassing to talk about.

"It's okay to be scared, you know," Alice said.

"I'm not scared!" I retorted quickly.

"Liar. Everyone is."

I looked down. "Shut up." My eyes raised to her face. "You were?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Don't you know the story?"

"Only a few details. I know how both of you were changed, how you waited for him, and that you eventually met up with the Cullens. I don't know what happened when you guys were alone though."

"Would you like to know?" she asked. Jasper stiffened at her words but she comforted him by placing her hand on his leg.

I sat down next to them. "I guess so."

She began her story.


	2. Book 2: Alice

**Book 2: Alice**

"It was in Philadelphia, as you know. We met in a diner..." My voice trailed off as I got lost in the memory.

_"I'm sorry ma'am." He took my hand and kissed it, bowing like the good southern gentleman he was._

_I twisted my hand to cup his face, making him look me in the eyes. "It's alright. You're worth the wait."_

_He looked at me, confused. I smiled at him and began to lead him out of the diner. _

_"Where are we going?" he asked cautiously._

_" Don't worry. It's where I have been staying when I'm not here in the diner," I comforted._

_He followed me for the two miles it took to get us to where I was staying. It was an old, abandoned shed. It was pretty, but it was home. We walked inside._

_"Home sweet hell," I said as I sat down on the mattress I had placed in the building. _

_"How long have you been staying here?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure. The days started to run together. A long time, I know that."_

_He looked at me. "I can't picture someone like you in here."_

_"Well, it works," I said, unsure of what he meant._

_He sat down beside me and I wanted to touch him. His face was perfect, the scars simply adding to his beauty. They made him unique. I wanted to run my fingers through his golden blond hair. He seemed like a perfect angel to me. Why he was here, sitting on my makeshift bed, even acknowledging me, was beyond me._

_I noticed he was looking at me, too._

_"What?" I asked._

_"It's just...You...You're..."_

_"Strange? I know." I shrugged. "Since I don't remember my human life, I have no idea how to...be...anything really."_

_"I wasn't going to say strange. But speaking of the word, what's wrong with your eyes?"_

_My fingers touched the skin under my eyes. "What?"_

_His eyes looked alarmed. "I didn't mean anything by it." He sighed in frustration. "I guess my manners went with my humanity."_

_I looked at him, confused. "You can remember?"_

_"Yes. Everyone can. Vaguely, but they can. Except you, I guess." He looked sad. "But what I meant was, why are your eyes that strange color?"_

_"Yellow? I thought a vampire's eyes were supposed to-" My breath caught in my throat as I realized his eyes were a bright red._

_He began to back up but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. He hissed at me but I ignored it. His eyes lifted to mine, something in them. Like he thought I was going to run away. I touched under his eyes and stared into them. They may have been red, but they were as bottomless and as soulful as if they were blue._

_"I won't hurt you," he said._

_"I know," I said matter-of-factly._

_He seemed startled by this. "I don't scare you?"_

_"No, I love you." I immediately regretted saying that. I looked up at him, tightening my grip on his arm, afraid he was going to leave me._

_"You what?"_

_"Nothing. Forget I said anything."_

_"No. You said you loved me. You don't even know me. I don't even know your name."_

_I frowned. So it wasn't mutual. This feeling was a one way thing. My heart tightened. "I know. I just...feel like I know you. I've seen a lot of you and I love what I've seen. And my name is Alice."_

_"Alice." He tried the word out on his lips. I liked the way my name sounded. His voice was like honey. "You love me?"_

_"Yeah." I looked down. "Don't worry about it though. I know you don't love me. You don't have to-" I stopped. He was staring at my face, what looked to be specifically at my lips. He seemed to want something. I figured it was for me to shut up so I did. _

_"Why did you stop talking?" he asked._

_"You don't want me to?"_

_"No, I like the sound of your voice."_

_I felt a chill of pleasure go up my spine at his words. "Okay, what do you want me to talk about?"_

_He leaned forward, putting his lips against my neck. I froze. I had no idea why, but this made me uncomfortable. I trusted him, so why was it bothering me? "Tell me your story." I could feel his cool breath on my neck. It felt nice._

_"Uh-um-ok-kay," I stuttered. I began with my waking up in the cellar and ended with where he came in._

_He pulled back and looked at me, eyes blazing. His head had been on my neck the entire time. I had felt him take in a few ragged breaths at some of the things I said._

_"I'm so sorry," he said._

_I touched his face. "Don't be." I thought for a moment. "Tell me your story."_

_He instantly looked defensive. "I don't think it would be the best idea."_

_"I can handle it."_

_He shook his head._

_After a few minutes of begging and convincing, I finally got him to tell his story. When he was finished, I was staring at him. His life had been full of so much pain and agony. He had showed me his arms, which were covered in scars. His gift hadn't helped either._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "Jasper, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I would take your place if I could."_

_He pulled me back. "No one deserves to go through that. Especially someone like you, someone who hasn't been touched by evil." He moved his hands off of me as if he were the evil he was speaking of._

_I looked at him sadly. Without thinking, I leaned forward, twining my fingers in his hair, and kissed him lovingly. He was surprised, but didn't push me away. He backed away a little, but continued to kiss me._

_My brain caught up with my body and I stopped._

_I pulled back, releasing his hair. "I'm sorry." He didn't reply, just continued to watch me. "I won't do that again, I just-"_

_His lips cut me off, meeting with mine. They were soft and warm against mine. He was guarded, careful. I smiled against his mouth and kissed back._

_He gained more confidence when my mood lifted. He kissed me more eagerly now. He pushed me carefully onto the bed, his huge frame looming over me. His stance seemed somewhat protective._

_His hands wandered to my hips, holding onto them. One of my hands moved from his hair to his shirt. I gripped it and pulled him closer to me. I needed the contact. With a sudden realization, I noticed I needed _him.

_He seemed to notice my mood and pulled back. "Alice, I can't. I'll hurt you."_

_I knew he had done this before. I was scared, but ready. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."_

_He looked unconvinced. I tried to send out all the love and trust I could to him. Something locked in his eyes and then his lips were on mine again, more urgent this time._

_His hands wandered to more than just my hips which made me gasp into his mouth. This pleased him. He pressed himself to me. I liked the contact of places I never paid attention to._

_He began to remove my barrier of clothing cautiously, testing if I was going to object. I didn't. I began to remove his clothes and he eased into the situation. I didn't know what I was doing. I let my body take over, because my mind was clueless._

_Once the pesky layer of clothing was off, I noticed the way his body felt against mine. I broke away from our kiss and looked him up and down. He was beautiful. There were scars covering a lot of his skin but it only made him more beautiful. I noticed he was looking at me. His eyes roved over my body hungrily. I felt self conscious. _

_"You're beautiful," he said._

_My hand roamed over his perfectly sculpted chest. "No. That's you."_

_He looked into my eyes and then began to kiss me again. "I love you," he said in between kisses._

_He moved up and it _hurt. _I screamed but he kept moving, obviously expecting my reaction. After that, I felt pleasure. It was the best feeling I had ever had. The feeling of him inside me, it wasn't what I expected. I loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, increasing the depth. We both moaned and said each others names or "I love you" throughout the experience._

_After who knows how long, we stopped and I laid there, curled up against his chest. I was content._

_"Jasper?"_

_He was playing with my hair. "Yes, darlin'?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

I finished my story and looked at Alicia. Of course, I had edited out the details but still, the same message got out.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah," Jasper said, a bit guarded.

"Well, I can see what kind of effect that memory had on Jasper, so I'll just leave the house." She laughed.

Feeling the tent in Jasper's pants up against my back, I laughed. "Alright."

Alicia got up and left the room.

Jasper got on top of me. "Really?"

I laughed and began to kiss him, as we created yet another pleasure-filled memory together.


End file.
